Deja vù
by Moon on the gloom
Summary: Una pequeña pregunta, un concurso improvisado para ver quién sabía más de Makoto/ "–¿Quién fue el primer beso de Mako-chan?" Haru se sentía triunfante, era fácil. Makoto no había dado su primer beso. Y ¡Oh sorpresa! Una suave risa de Kisumi y el rostro de Makoto que comenzaba a teñirse de rojo sorprendieron a los tres muchachos.


**Aviso:** Este fanfiction es en respuesta de **"Te reto a escribir de…"**, perteneciente al **Foro ****_Iwatobi swim Club._**

**Hola! Nos leemos de nuevo. Antes que nada, debo aclarar que este one shot está basado en el anime, no he leído las novelas (no completas) por lo que existe la posibilidad de que tenga detallitos referente a la historia de personajes o algo así... Sólo me he basado en lo poco que he leído en blogs. :3**

**Sin más lean!~ Gracias a mi amiga Ana K. Por la ayuda a estructurar :3**

**Disclaimer**: _Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_

Deja vù

–¡Mako-chan~! –el de cabellos oliva se puso de pie en un salto, las manos le temblaron en un tic cuando acomodaba los flotadores en sus pequeños "alumnos"; el estruendoso grito de Nagisa llenó cada rincón del Iwatobi SC Returns. Kisumi, sentado al lado de Hayato, esperando su turno de ser alistado por el entrenador Tachibana también volvió la mirada hasta el rubio.

Makoto terminó por alistar a los pequeños e inmediatamente fue hasta donde el rubiecito que, por extraña casualidad, venía acompañado de Haru y Rei.

–Nagisa ¿No deberías estar estudiando? –le reprochó asomando su, ya natural, lado protector. El rubio dibujó una sonrisa pícara, entrelazando sus manos detrás de la espalda.

–Rei-chan y yo nos hemos dado un descanso –Ryugazaki asintió, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

–Makoto-senpai, ese traje le queda a la perfección –sus dos acompañantes voltearon a verlo de manera extraña. Sin duda los estándares de perfección del peli azul llegaban a ser complicados. Aunque no resultaban equivocados.

–¿Nagisa y Rei? –la sedosa voz de Kisumi llegó desde su espalda, se recargó con uno de sus brazos en el hombro de Makoto. Haru se arrepintió de visitar a su amigo ese preciso día –Y Haru-chan también –sonrío ampliamente, a propósito, pues sabía que el pelinegro aborrecía que le llamaran así, sobre todo ese pelo rosado.

Makoto soltó una risita, descifrando a la perfección el tipo de mirada que su mejor amigo le dedicó al peli rosa.

–¡Ah, Kisu-chan! –saludó alegremente el rubio, seguido de Rei –¿También estás aquí?

–Siempre me quedo con Hayato, desde que me enteré que Makoto era su entrenador –sonrió mostrando sus perlas, enganchando ésta vez el cuello del peli oliva. Los demás se mostraron sorprendidos, Nagisa estaba a punto de lanzar una de sus preguntas comprometedoras cuando, quizá por coincidencia o porque ya lo veía venir, el entrenador Tachibana resolvió que debía regresar a sus obligaciones y al terminar, volvería para pasar un buen rato.

Kisumi veía alejarse la figura de Makoto y de inmediato se acercó hasta el trío, más específico enganchándose a Haru peor que Nagisa cuando quería obtener algo.

–¿Qué los trae por aquí? –preguntó tratando de entablar una conversación.

–Hasta ahora no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de visitar a Makoto-senpai durante sus clases, así que decidimos que sería una buena oportunidad –respondió Rei fijando su vista en la escena que mantenía el más alto.

–Kisu-chan ¿Te llevas muy bien con Mako-chan verdad? –inquirió Nagisa posando sus fucsia en el de pelo rosa, todavía enganchado a Haru que no tenía pinta de estar disfrutando su compañía.

–Claro –respondió presumido –Nuestra relación es casi tan especial como la que tiene con Haru.

De inmediato el pelinegro pareció haber salido de su trance (intentaba fingir que no estaba ahí), y con un movimiento ligeramente brusco enfrentó la mirada púrpura con algo de molestia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a comparar la relación que ÉL mantenía con Makoto, a la que realmente tenía? Kisumi no era más que un chico entrometido que un tiempo le robó a su mejor amigo. Claro que ahora era mucho más maduro, y podía pasar de él y sus intenciones con mayor facilidad.

Sí, claro.

Shigino también lo veía, con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios, casi preguntando con falsa inocencia "¿Ocurre algo?".

Rei y Nagisa prácticamente veían el aura extraña y los típicos rayos entre miradas que esos dos estaban dedicándose, el primero más sorprendido por ver a su senpai "alterado" mientras que el más bajo parecía divertido con la situación.

.-'´´*``'-…..-'´´*``'-…..-'´´*``'-.

Makoto lanzó un largo suspiro en cuanto se hubo cambiado a una playera azul celeste y pantalones negros, la jornada de trabajo había terminado con un poco más de peso que días anteriores, Nagisa se había divertido jugando con los niños en la piscina tanto que Makoto tuvo problemas para controlarlo (todavía con ayuda de Goro), aunque sin duda había sido una grata experiencia para los pequeños.

Ahora estaban fuera del Club, con un tono anaranjado pintando las siluetas que descansaban bajo la sombra de un árbol frondoso y fresco. Los chicos –acompañados de Kisumi– habían iniciado una conversación animada y trivial, que, de un momento a otro llegó a un punto específico que cambiaría los días monótonos de cierto peli negro.

–Entonces Haru-chan, la siguiente pregunta es para ti –apunto Nagisa, el anfitrión de las mil y un preguntas que había lanzado por turnos hacia Kisumi y Haruka, cortesía de un revista muy popular entre chicas. Estaba muy motivado por la escena extraña que ambos chicos mantuvieron ante la declaración del peli rosa.

–¿Todavía más preguntas? –Makoto, que estaba sentado en medio de Nagisa y Kisumi ya no soportaría otra pregunta más, era entretenido, sí, sobre todo porque Haruka respondía firme y sin titubeos correctamente a cada una de las cuestiones.

No sabía que era más sorprendente, si era el hecho de que Haru hubiese accedido con total facilidad a participar en ese juego, o que Kisumi también acertara preguntas que ni el mismo tenía memoria de haber compartido con el peli rosa. Total, no había duda de que Haru era su mejor amigo desde siempre.

–Ésta es fácil Mako-chan, además es la última –respondió con dejes de decepción –¿Quién fue el primer beso de Mako-chan?

Haru se sentía triunfante, era fácil. Makoto no había dado su primer beso.

Y ¡Oh sorpresa! Una suave risa de Kisumi y el rostro de Makoto que comenzaba a teñirse de rojo sorprendieron a los tres muchachos que no sabían de qué manera interpretar la situación.

Pero más fuera de lugar se sentía Haruka, ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?... ¡¿Por qué?! Para él resultaba obvio, _eso _había sido una insólita respuesta.

.-'´´*``'-…..-'´´*``'-…..-'´´*``'-.

El camino a casa había sido silencioso, inquietantemente silencioso. De ambas partes, Haru por un lado pensando que se sentía traicionado por que le habían ocultado algo y Makoto nervioso, deseando que el día y la escena anterior fueran olvidadas.

Haruka permanecía quieto en su bañera, asimilando lo que momentos atrás había pasado; una pregunta y una indirecta como respuesta. Makoto sonrojado y Kisumi riendo suavemente.

Ahí había algo que él no sabía. O mejor dicho, que nadie más sabía pero que por las leyes naturales de la amistad, debía ser de su conocimiento.

No podía creérselo, simplemente por más que le daba vueltas a esa idea no le encontraba un cómo y por qué. Makoto era su mejor amigo, desde niños, desde siempre. ¿Por qué le había ocultado algo así?

O mejor dicho, ¿Por qué entre tantas niñas que habían conocido tenía que ser Kisumi? El peli rosa entrometido que, sabía, se cargaba de dobles intenciones hacia su Makoto... espera, ¿Qué?

Reflexionó un poco más. Sí, Makoto era su mejor amigo, siempre habían estado juntos. Exceptuando la aparición de Kisumi y las odiosas prácticas de baloncesto en que su valioso tiempo juntos había sido reducido.

Incluso ahora, cuando comenzaban alguna conversación trivial en el salón de clases, el nombre "Kisumi Shigino" salía a flote, por segundos o a veces media conversación. O también las veces que quedaban en jugar videojuegos en casa del más alto, éste decía tener planes ya con el peli rosa.

Resumiendo, ésta situación le parecía un molesto _deja vù, _con el plus de que algo se traían esos dos. Se sumergió por completo en su bañera, ésta vez ya no permitiría terceros en su relación amistosa.

Porque si algún día habían de separarse (que rezaba, muy en el fondo, jamás fuese así) sería por los apretados horarios o por trabajo, pero jamás por alguien más entre ellos.

Y de pronto, una pregunta casi enviada por parte de su conciencia intervino en sus cavilaciones _¿por qué no fui yo su primer beso?_

Resolvió entonces, que los días siguientes, además de tratar sacarle la sopa a Makoto, porque el muy vil no le había dado más vueltas al asunto del dichoso "primer beso"( ni siquiera por ruegos de Nagisa y eso había sido sorprendente), no permitiría que Shigino se lo volviera a arrebatar.

.-'´´*``'-…..-'´´*``'-…..-'´´*``'-.

–¿Haru? –cuando el timbre de su puerta sonó jamás se habría imaginado que vería a Haruka de pie, esperando pacientemente a que le abrieran, el pelinegro no acostumbraba .llegar de improviso.

Pero vamos, eso a Makoto más que sorprenderle le encantó y, asiéndose a un lado, dejó pasar a su amigo.

–¡Haru-chan! –gritaron de inmediato los gemelos, enganchándose a su cintura.

El cálido aroma en la casa de Makoto, el ambiente hogareño que se podía hasta palpar y la figura del peli oliva le hacían sentir como en casa. Las voces de los gemelos que se entusiasmaban cuando lo veían, y el gesto sorprendido de Makoto le habían hecho el día.

Pero claro, bien dicen que "Lo que parece perfecto no puede ser real".

–Onii-chan, ¿Kisumi vendrá a jugar otra vez? – preguntó Ran al de ojos verdes, soltando a Haru para encarar a su hermano. Este soltó una risa, estaba a punto de responder, cuando la voz de Haru lo interrumpió.

–¿Shigino? –pregunto muy interesado en saber porqué rayos ese peli rosa había estado en esa casa que sólo lo recibía a él.

–Ah si, el otro día pasó por aquí con Hayato y se entretuvo mucho con los gemelos.

–Pero después subió y se encerró con onii-chan – Haru miró a Makoto interrogante y sí, Tachibana Makoto, estabas viendo a Nanase molesto–¡Nos quedamos con ganas de jugar con él! –continuó Ren con sus reproches.

–¿No sería divertido tener a Haru-chan y Kisumi aquí? –siguió Ran con su inocente pregunta.

No, no lo sería. Ambos muchachos lo sabían a la perfección.

–¡Claro que sí! Onii-chan invítalos a pasar una tarde aquí, mamá y papá no están ¡No se enterarán que hicimos una fiesta! –Makoto soltó una risa nervioso, viendo como el aura molesta de Haru salía a flote.

–Será en otra ocasión, con más tiempo–se excusó. Los gemelos suspiraron tristes pero de todas formas se alegraron por la presencia de Haru.

Mako sabía bien que Haruka y Shigino no tenían una relación que se pudiera definir como "amistosa", siempre lo vio más bien como mero compañerismo. Aunque todo había empeorado desde esa incómoda pregunta, Haruka se había mostrado molesto no sólo con Shigino, también con él.

Se mantuvo pensando en aquello toda la tarde, hasta que los gemelos, agotados de brincar y gritar, habían caído rendidos en el mullido colchón de Makoto.

Con ayuda de Haru los acomodó y arropó, una vez salieron de la habitación la voz del pelinegro llegó hasta sus oídos, rompiendo el silencio.

–Makoto, mañana vendré otra vez –simple, no era una pregunta, sino un aviso, una especie de alerta que decía claramente entre líneas "no saldrás con alguien más".

–Haru, lo siento, mañana quedé con Kisu–

–¿Es que están saliendo o algo? –él mismo se había sorprendido por su pregunta que sin meditar antes de hablar, como acostumbraba, había escapado de sus labios, automáticamente.

La situación le estaba cansando.

–Haru... –susurró sorprendido Makoto, la verdad era que no tenía ningún plan con Shigino, en un momento egoísta, sólo quería ver la reacción de Haru.

Estaba celoso, definitivamente. Y eso, le enterneció el corazón.

En una práctica de baloncesto, durante el descanso, Shigino y Makoto estaban sentados en la duela, agotados por tanto ejercicios de calentamiento y un partido improvisado. Habían comenzado con una conversación trivial y unas cuantas anécdotas del peli rosa, cuando, inmersos en un juego de palabras (culpa de su propio nombre), Shigino se había inclinado hasta Makoto al punto de rozar sus labios, instintivamente el peli oliva se hiso hacia atrás, dejando claro que esa no era su intención. Pero por supuesto, no se habían librado de las burlas de los pocos compañeros que los habían visto, ni de las bromas del propio Kisumi cuando, ese día, habían compartido la misma botella de agua.

"Ahora eres de mi propiedad" había dicho sonriente el peli rosa, enganchándose al brazo de un sonrojado Makoto. Claro que después de los años, no había quedado como más que un simple juego.

–Kisumi no fue mi primer beso, tuvimos un malentendido una vez con su nombre y usando su palma –Haru de inmediato suavizó la mirada –Fue alguien más...

Ahora sí que no cabía en sí mismo después de semejante declaración, pasó de estar sobre nubes a caer en una piscina sin agua, literalmente. ¡¿Es qué había alguien más?! ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho si era su mejor amigo, Su Makoto? Abrió sus belfos para soltar el reclamo y, después, la pregunta.

–Y esa persona está frente a mí, pero aún no lo sabía... –contestó por fin, sonrojado a más no poder.

Haru parpadeo una y otra vez, confuso y con el corazón acelerado casi a punto de salir de su pecho añadiendo el adorable sonrojo que adornaba la cara del peli oliva, así como esa sonrisa. Las mismas preguntas le asaltaron... ¡¿Cómo?!, ¡¿Cuándo?!, ¡¿Dónde?!

Y eso, señoras y señores, es otra historia~

Jejeje, bueno ¿Qué les ha parecido? Háganmelo saber en uno de sus reviews :3 saben que son bien recibidos. *w*

P.D: El capítulo de "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas" sigue en proceso! Gracias por ser pacientes ;n;

Nos leemos, Cuidense~ :3


End file.
